Iron Empires: Operation Silver Dragon
by OkamiArtist
Summary: As the second world war consumes the world mostly in the west, not many speak of the brutal far eastern front in Asia and Operation Silver Dragon alongside the attrocities committed by both sides. (This fanfiction is based off of and is cannon to Iron Empires: Red Storm by Johnnieboy11)


**DISCLAIMER! The following fanfiction is based on the works and universe of Iron Empires:Red Storm by JohnnieBoy11**

 **and IS cannon to the main plot, it's highly recommend that you read Iron Empires:Red Storm first!**

 **Iron Empires: Operation Silver Dragon**

 **Chapter 0: The Timeline**

 **"With honor, pride and courage we have defeated the mainland Giant and lived to tell the story..." - Hayato Kimura, Commander of the 76th Imperial Japanese Guard**

 **-Play Sabaton Camouflage-**

 **1918 - After The Great War was concluded in the Entente victory lead Japan to occupy Manchuria, which was former Chinese territory of the Qing Dinasty and later the Republicans'. This controversial action by Japan left the Chinese with nothing but hate towards the Empire.**

 **1922 - Emperor Meiji is succeded by Emperor Hirohito who was very unpopular amongst the general population for his aggresive foreign policy which led to the Marco Polo bridge border dispute which would end up leaving massive consequences.**

 **1923 - A mostly peaceful coup d'etat is executed with the new Emperor Kudo at the helm. Hirohito's succesor was adored by many for his reform of the government and introducing a Constitutional Monarchy and his relatively relaxed foreign policies, however he did still hate the Chinese for their claims of their Manchurian political methods significantly improved the Empire of Japan's economy aswell as greatly improved the infrastructure of the "main islands". Despite the soon to come Great Depression Japan held its own in said period.**

 **1929 - The US is hit by the Great Depression and Japan was left with many options along with the option to not meddle in foreign affairs. That is what they did until...**

 **1931 - A Constitutional Monarchy seizes control of the US and Japan impressed with their actions aswell as being a Constitutional Monarchy themsleves choose to financially and militarily support the new regime,increase trade with them and even congratulate the new Free American Empire on their actions and develop close bonds. That among other contributing factors ended the Great Depression in America.**

 **5th of August 1931 - Germany becomes an Authoritarian state with democratic elements very similar to a Constitutional Monarchy. Japan starts negotiations however the Reborn German Reich doesn't trust them as much as the Americans did, not after they sided against them in World War 1. Despite all of that the new German government and the Japanese eventually became close allies.**

 **1932 - Emperor Kudo himself attended the Bratislava pact signatory and signed it himself which lead Japan into a new and powerful alliance between the 3 super powers of the world.**

 **19th of October 1933 - A new threat to the ever growing Empire of Japan were the Socialist Sates of Indonesia who recently broke away from the Dutch Empire and became a Radical Socialist state going on to cleanse south-eastern Asia and let the Proletariat lead. Unfortunatly they are supplying the expansion of the USSR with all of the resources they could spare. Japan annexed a small oil rich island off the coast of Lesser Sunda which was the last straw for the Indonesians. They started mobilizing.**

 **12th of January 1934 - Mexico succumbs to the communist ideals of Leon Trotsky who spread the teachings of communism in the country. The People's Republic of Mexico soon after achieving communism became a puppet state of the reds. The Free American Empire promptly intervened alongside with the Germans and invaded Mexico soon after the first troops arrived.**

 **15th of May 1936 - A USSR staged coup occurs in France therefore creating the French Commune. To stop the spread of communism Germany invades France soon joined by Fascist Italy and The Free American Empire. After the war France is split. The Reborn German Reich took eastern, central and southern France all the way to Bordeaux, while the Americans took the western coastline. Meanwhile Japan seized French Indo-China in south-eastern Asia which sparked conflict between them and Siam due to their claim of Cambodia and other various provinces in said area.**

 **1936 - Most nations including Japan openly criticized the USSR for staging a coup in France and backing the brief intervention from the Bratislava Pact troops. As a punishment northern Sakhalin/Karafuto was annexed from the Soviets shortly after and outraged the high command.**

 **November 1936 - The Thai - Japanese war begins when Siam started re-arming the Burma demilitarized zone and invaded dozens of small previously Japanese villages and towns. Siam was supported by Indonesia that later stopped shipping supplies due to the rising tensions in the west and decided to export their goods to the capitulated after 41 days of fighting.**

 **1938 - Japan supports the Pact and is looking to join but for now sent large amounts of supplies and expeditionary forces to aid in the Baltic crisis and thus the war began...**

 **-Play OST - Battlefield main theme-**

Main Characters:

1\. Name:Genji Shimada

Rank: Imperial Officer

Age: 31

Birthplace: Sapporo, Hokaido JAP

Class: Submachine-gunner

Personality: Expert tactician, kind, patriotic

Appearance: M90 Khaki green HRO uniform, type 92 helmet,

Weapons: Type 100 SMG

Bio: An experienced Imperial Officer and admiral who took part in the glorious battle of Tsushima against the Russian Empire.

2\. Name:Hatori Hanzo

Rank: Private

Age: 27

Birthplace: Nagoya, Honshu JAP

Class: Rifleman

Personality: proud, quick thinker, charming

Weapons: Type 30 bolt-action rifle

Bio: Genji's relative and new recruit to fight for the glory of the Empire.

3\. Name: Sandy Miller

Rank: Corporal

Age: 28

Birthplace: Portland, Oregon FEA

Class: Sniper

Personality: precise, stealthy, silent

Weapons: M1907 Springfield

Bio: An ex-hunter enlisted in the Army and sent as a Volunteer to the Empire of Japan.

Side Characters:

Riflemen:William Irons, Jason Briggs, Ryu Nakamura, Stefan Schwarz, Kiro Asashima,

Engineers: Takeo Masaki, Edward Jackson, Kosuke Miyamoto, Tohma Yasuo

Heavy weapons: Hinata Takeru, Ren Yasuo, Soshi Mochida

 **AN: You probably saw a LOT of similarities to my and Johnnieboy11's style of writing due to me being heavily inspired by his work and having the rights and privilege to create a cannon story of my own relevant to the main plot. Will be working on the first chapter shortly!**


End file.
